Peter Returns To Earth
by Arien - Queen of Arda
Summary: Peter comes to our world looking for the new lost boys-or girls. But this time he wants to stay a little longer.


Peter smiled at the boys. "We haven't gotten a new boy for ages. I think we should remind the world about Neverland, especially since Hook's gotten at least ten new pirates. What do you say?" The Lost Boys gave a round of applause. "So I guess it's the best thing to do, Tink and I'll leave in the morning." With the announcement that brought high hopes of new friendships and more plans to humiliate Hook and his crew the boys went to bed to have wonderful dreams about these thoughts.

All except Peter himself. Sure, he went to his bed and lay down, pulled the covers up and closed his eyes and prepared to sleep, but it didn't come. He thought about who was going to be the next lost boy too, but it was more like a memory. A memory of Jane, she was the very first Lost Girl, and then she left. Well he couldn't blame her. She had a family back home, a family to go back and make memories with. A life to live. He could do that too, but he had a life here too. She went back and by now she would have finished school and graduated and had a family and worked and died. Thinking this he became very sad, Jane and her mother Wendy were very close to him. Peter didn't realize this but he'd loved them both. So as he sat awake in bed he couldn't help but wonder if having another lost girl would be better, but then he'd be heart broken if she'd leave like all the others had. Silly girls, they never stay where you want! Peter thought childishly. Maybe he could stay for a year… or maybe just a couple months. Maybe he could remember about the upper world again but then he'd have to do something to Hook so the Lost Boys wouldn't be in danger because he'd be gone that long. Then it hit Peter and he knew what to do.

Knowing what he was going to do made him feel better, and he fell asleep with sweet dreams that brought tears to his eyes. That night he dreamt of Wendy…and Jane.

♥

Peter Pan left early in the morning with Tinkerbell, waving to the Lost Boys from the sky. Then Tootles waved him down again and so Peter came down to see what he wanted, Tootles gave him his marbles for luck. Peter had a tear in his eye as he left to temporarily distract Hook.

After insulting Hook and getting him in a state where his whole face was red with rage and barking orders at the crew he knew phase one was complete. Hook had the crew following Peter and shooting at him with the canons. Flying high then ducking and weaving through the clouds, Peter dodged all the canon balls shot at him.. When he thought he'd gone far enough he dived deeply into the waters, sure enough the octopus was there. Peter had him follow, that didn't take much since the octopus was hungry. The octopus followed Peter to the surface and when Peter came up the canons weren't prepared so he took the advantage and flew to the look out on the ship. The octopus brought it's tentacles out and brought the ship down as Peter flew high.

"Curse you Peter Pan!" Shouted Hook, angrier still now that his ship was gone.

"Is that all you've got Hook? I expected more from a cod like you!" Peter replied and left the pirates to the octopus, where they could escape and take forever to return to the shore or not escape. That was entirely in their hands now.

Tinkerbell chirped at him angrily in fairy speak. Peter couldn't help but feel a little bad. He hadn't told anyone he'd be gone for months, not even Tink. "I'm sorry Tink. I might stay out of Neverland longer than you or the boys think." Peter could see how shocked Tinkerbell was. "I want to know Tink. What was so good that Wendy and Jane both left us here and didn't even try to come back?"

This hurt Tinkerbell's feelings. Nobody really knew but Tink had always been jealous of both Wendy and Jane. She wanted to be Peter's size so maybe he'd be able to think of her the way he thought about those two. It was obvious to Tink how he'd felt, he'd been the closest to her and she closest to him. But she'd never left him and he ALWAYS thought about them. Why didn't he think of her? Upset Tink flew faster into the sky.

That night they came from the second star to the right. This trip wasn't like the others though, for starters Peter would grow a bit and he'd be there longer and he wouldn't casually run into someone he was looking.

♥µµµ♥

Trinity slouched by the window in the orphanage, book in hand. It was a good book but something didn't fit tonight. There was something there that wasn't there before; she was too preoccupied trying to figure out what it was to read. This new thing seemed to pull every fiber of her being. She wanted to find it, it was like the moon swaying her inners. ( I do not mean that in a weird way.) Then everyone in the orphanage was startled by the sudden knock and scream that came from the window.

The tap on the window made Trinity open her eyes, she hadn't realized she'd closed them. On the roof outside her window was a boy her age in green tights. Actually he looked more like he was flying, there was a dragonfly or something hovering at his shoulder. Scared out of her wits Trinity screamed. Waking everyone in the orphanage, Trinity clasped her hand over her mouth and opened the window.

The boy came in and flew around the room. "Who – no – what are you?" Trinity demanded of the boy flying in her room. The two other girls who shared a room with her kept pinching themselves, obviously thinking this was all a dream.

"Why, I'm Peter Pan. This is Tinkerbell"


End file.
